


The Legacy of Black and Gold

by orphan_account



Series: The Song of Heroes and Monsters [3]
Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: At least my version..., Fluff, Khirk, M/M, This is just adorable, i love these two, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan returns home to Jim and Maia, who share stories during the night, to which one of the stories involves a certain Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legacy of Black and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sorry. Just saying ._.

Khan, alongside a small army of augments, had returned from a month long survey of the surrounding deserts that encased their city. Jim didn’t know what Khan expected to find; other civilisations, a more sustainable food supply. Whatever he went in search of, he returned empty handed and covered in the desert dust.

Jim stood with the other augments that were left behind, trying to restrain the four year old girl that was trying to power through the others. “Maia,” Jim warned.  
“I want to see Father,” she whined and tried to pull her hand out of Jim’s.  
“I know sweetheart,” Jim knelt to Maia’s height and looked into her eyes that never failed to remind him of Khan. “He’ll be back home with us in a few minutes. Rowan said they had just entered the outer gates.”  
Maia nodded, but being the daughter of James Kirk, she continued to survey the crowds and pull at her dad’s hand asking is Khan back yet.

When her Father finally got within the inner gates, he was met by the four year old who leapt into his arms. “My little Princess,” he laughed and brushed the strands of black hair back from her face. “Did you miss me?”  
Jim joined the pair, slightly out of breath, “Sorry my love, she got away from me,” he glared at his giggling daughter.

The other augments that were accompanying Khan were joining their partners and their children, while Khan took Jim’s hand and walked up the street. “I hope you were well in those few weeks that I was gone,” he said, abandoning Jim’s hand and wrapping his arm around his waist instead.  
“I had Maia to keep me company,” he smiled. In other words, _I was so lonely a four year old had to entertain me_.  
“I’m sure she kept you busy,” he returned a smile. Maia was in a fit of laughter since launching into her father’s arms, and if it wasn’t for Khan’s augmented blood, Jim could have sworn that her grip around Khan’s neck could have choked the man.

“Well, you’re here now,” Jim sighed. “Back with your family.”  
“Indeed I am.”

 

 

Khan stood at the doorway to Maia’s room; the door was slightly open, just enough for him to look in and see Jim sitting on the bed, cross legged and sitting opposite from the girl. Their conversation had drifted from Jim’s stories about Earth and Starfleet (to which Khan had no problems with such stories, they left the girl smiling), to Maia’s stories about dreams she had.  
Khan was aware that their daughter had dreams...vivid ones at that. Jim had mentioned over breakfast that they were a sign of something magical. Normally, Khan would scoff at the myths that Jim often talked about, but he saw Maia’s face light up and she spent weeks trying to decipher any dream she had.

From his viewing point behind the door, he could see Maia getting tired as every minute or so she would start to fall forward onto her dad. “Alright sweetheart let’s get you to bed.”  
“Can I hear another story?”  
“Not tonight,” Jim carried the four year old while he pulled back the thin blankets. “I’ll have one tomorrow for you.”  
Once the girl was settled, Jim barely heard her say, “Are Vulcans still around?”  
Jim paused. “What?”  
“I was talking to Marcelle yesterday, and she told me that her mother told her that the Vulcans were gone.”  
“Well, they’re not,” he said while pulling the last of the blankets up around Maia’s body.  
“How do you know?”  
“I used to have a friend that was a Vulcan.”  
Despite the confines of the blankets, she sat up and pushed them off, “You said Rowan and Eli were your only friends.”  
Jim didn’t answer, but ran his hand through his hair and sat on the side of Maia’s bed. “I used to have other friends, but not anymore.”  
“Who were they?”  
“Members of Starfleet. They used to be part of my crew.”  
“You had a ship,” Maia seemed enthralled by Jim’s story and crawled out of the bed and onto his lap. Khan was observing the whole thing, daring not to interrupt.

“I did,” Jim smiled at Maia’s interest. She knew that Khan had a ship, of course, but neither he nor Jim told Maia of Jim’s history, other than he was  a normal human who fell in love with Khan.  
“What was it like?” she asked. “Is space big?”  
“Huge,” he replied. “It has millions of planets and billions of stars. And those are only the ones we know about.”  
Maia, now nestled on Jim’s lap, nuzzled her head into his chest. “Who finds them?”  
“It used to be my job,” his voice got gentler as he could feel his daughter drifting off to sleep. “Not anymore, though.”  
“What about the Vulcan?” she murmured. “Do you know where he is?”  
“No,” he said flatly. “No I don’t, princess. Probably on New Vulcan with his family, as I’m here with mine.”

Jim kissed the top of Maia’s head and settled her back into bed. “I love you, dad.”  
“I love you more, sweetheart.”  
Pulling the various sheets onto her sleeping body for a second time that night, Jim was about to make his way out when he saw Khan standing at the door. “How long have you been there?”  
“Long enough,” he whispered.

Gently closing the door behind them, they made their way down the short corridor to their room.  
“You miss them, don’t you,” Khan said once they were inside their room, starting to shed off the clothes he wandered the desert in.  
“Sometimes,” Jim said, not looking at Khan but instead looking out one of the tall lancet windows onto the starry sky. “They were my first real family.”  
“And now?”  
“And now I’m married to a handsome, strong man with a beautiful daughter,” he said, in a softer tone as he walked towards Khan. “And I’m happy.”  
“Good,” Khan kissed Jim’s lips gently. “I only ask because I love you.”  
“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to put it out there, I had no idea people would read these...Let alone like them...Holy shit ._. THANK YOU


End file.
